In a recent hair styling agent, an amount of an adhesive polymer or a set polymer forming a rigid film is generally increasing for improving hairstyle set retention, so as to improve fixing a hairstyle by adhesiveness derived from the polymer or the rigid polymer film.
A hair styling agent containing a large amount of an adhesive polymer can set a hairstyle by adhering hairs to one another by adhesiveness of the polymer, and can provide stable hair styling, however, such a polymer shows strong stickiness and makes it difficult to keep natural feel of hair in many cases, which is a problem to be solved. On the other hand, a hair styling agent forming a rigid film for providing a styling performance and durability thereof shows less stickiness, however shows stiffness because of forming a rigid film for hairstyle retention, therefore, insufficient in terms of providing hair with natural feel. Accordingly, it is desired not only to set and keep a desired hairstyle but also to keep natural feel of hair without imparting stiffness and stickiness.
Besides, in order to comply with unprecedented needs for enabling hairstyling without wetting the hair with water or using additional hair styling agent even when away from home or office, a hair styling agent showing excellent durability as well as restyling ability is strongly requested. In other words, a hair styling agent capable of rigidly retaining a hairstyle with natural feels, and further of freely restyling hair, is requested.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a hair cosmetic composition capable of restyling hair by using a specific set polymer.
Patent Document 2 proposes a hairstyling cosmetic composition containing, in a specific ratio, (a) polyalkylene glycol in a solid form, (b) alcohol in a liquid form, an alkylene oxide addition polymer of alcohol or carboxylic acid, or a polyalkylene glycol polymer, (c) a film forming polymer and (d) sugar alcohol. This hairstyling cosmetic composition is known to provide restyling ability as well as to have improved hair setting ability.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses, for example, a technique to obtain a hair cosmetic composition showing excellent hair setting performance and restyling performance by adding, to a specific hair set polymer, polyalkylene glycol in a substantially equivalent amount for providing adhesiveness.
On the other hand, in order to avoid stickiness of a hair cosmetic composition containing a set polymer, the hair cosmetic composition has been conventionally generally improved by adding an oil component or a nonvolatile solvent for improving lubrication properties. When such a component is added, however, the hair set performance or the restyling performance may be lowered. As a countermeasure, there is a technique to avoid the stickiness of a hair cosmetic composition as well as to improve the hair set performance and the restyling performance, which were not simultaneously attained in the conventional techniques (see Patent Document 4). According to this disclosure, a polymer showing adhesiveness characterized in that both strong adhesion to the polymer itself (hereinafter referred to as the “self-adhesive force”) and weak adhesion to the other object (hereinafter referred to as the “adhesive force to other”) (such an adhesiveness will be hereinafter referred to as “self-selective-adhesiveness”) is incorporated in a hair cosmetic composition, so as to provide sufficient hair set performance and restyling performance and also to avoid stickiness and stiffness.
(Patent Document 1) JP-A-2001-507368
(Patent Document 2) JP-A-2010-275291
(Patent Document 3) JP-A-2010-126523
(Patent Document 4) JP-A-2010-168294